Merlin A Trip To The Future
by Laura-MerlinTHG-etc
Summary: Merlin takes his mother, Arthur, Gwen, Gaius and the Knight to the future where they watch Merlin. Magic Reveal. Hopefully will update every week/fortnight. Each chapter will be a new episode. This is a rubbish summary so read the story, it's better. Please Read/Review!
1. The Note

"_Please come to edge of the forest, 9pm. I have something I need to show you._

_Merlin."_

Atrhur read the note again before looking round at the people that surrounded him.

"And you all got the same note?"

"Yes my lord" replied Leon. Gwen, Elyan, Percival and Gwaine all nodded. Arthur turned to Gaius.

"And you say his mother got one too?"

Gaius looked thoughtful "Yes, but I can't see what's so important that he would ask Hunith to travel all the way from Ealdor, goodness knows it's not an easy journey."

"Maybe he's got a girl!" laughed Gwaine. "Don't be an idiot, Gwaine! Merlin couldn't get a girl if he was the last male in all the five kingdoms!" exclaimed Arthur, seemingly shocked at the suggestion Merlin had ever been within 5 metres of a girl. Gwen, however, was not laughing.

"Arthur, don't be so horrible, I'm sure Merlin could get any girl he wanted."

"Well just as long as it's not you, my dear" Arthur replied, smiling lovingly at his queen.

"Please, that my sister your talking to!" The other knights laughed at Elyan's discomfort.

"She's a big girl now, Elyan" quipped Gwaine, causing both Elyan and Gwen to turn on him.

"Shut up!" they exclaimed together, both with a similar hard look on their face.

"Anyway" Leon spoke up again, keen to get back to the matter in hand, "what do you suppose the note means."

All turned to Gaius "you know him best" spoke Gwen kindly, "has he given any hints to what it might be?"

"No, in fact I've barely seen him all day, we'll just have to wait and see"

FemaleMerlin FemaleMerlin FemaleMerlin

All day Merlin worked hard to avoid the knights and their awkard questions, and all day the knights tried to get his secret out of him.

"Come on, give your Uncle Gwaine a clue!"

"You're NOT my Uncle, thank the Lord"

"Merlin, as your King, I order you to tell me what is going on"

"Sorry, stables need cleaning, must dash"

"Merlin, you're a good servant-"

"Flattery won't work Percy"

By 8pm, as Merlin made his way to the forest he was shattered, especially as he had spent his free time away from the knights being questioned by Gaius and Gwen. Honestly! They were all so impatient, if they only waited till the end of the day they would find out. Well, not quite. But they didn't know that! To tell the truth he was also getting quite nervous. This was a big moment for him and they were trying to rush him. He was scared of how they would react, well not so much Gaius and his mother, they already knew most. And Gwen was such a kind heart, and Gwaine, well Gwaine was Gwaine. These sort of things didn't matter to him. Leon worried him though, he had been brought up in Camelot, as a noble, and Percival, he was unsure of how Percival would react. But in all truth, it was Arthur that bothered him the most. Arthur, as King, had the power to turn all of Camelot against him, or even kill him! But Arthur wouldn't do that. Would he?

Well, Merlin thought, sighing, only one way to find out!


	2. Finding out the truth

Arthur was the last to arrive at the edge of the forest, well, except for one.

"Where the hell is Merlin?! If this is one of his stupid jokes I'll have him in the stocks!" Arthur bellowed as he walked over to the group.

"I'm sure he'll be here any minute, and I'm sure he'll have a perfectly good reason for bringing us here" Gwen said although secretly she was having doubts too, where was Merlin?

"Yeah, well he better be."

"Aw, does Princess not like to be kept waiting?" The other knights laughed at Gwaine's joke, and then laughed even more at Arthur's reaction. Hunith looked unsure as to whether or not to join in with the Knights laughter.

"For Christ's sake Gwaine! Will you stop calling me that, I am not a Princess, I am a King!"

"Whatever you say Princess," Gwaine replied, grinning.

Arthur looked ready to respond but a noise stopped him.

"What was that?" he asked quietly, hand instinctively reaching for his sword.

"Aw, is Princess scared of the big bad fores-" Gwaine began, but stopped when he too heard the noise. Soon all 5 knights had their swords drawn and were looking round nervously, stood in a pre-fight stance.

"Merlin, is that you?"

Before anyone had a chance to scream at Gwaine's stupidity a bright light began to shine blinding them all. They could no longer see each other, only this white beam, surrounding them on all sides. A force lifted them off their feet and before a single one had a chance to scream out they all fell unconscious.

** FemaleMerlin FemaleMerlin FemaleMerlin FemalMerlin FemaleMerlin**

Hunith was the first to wake. She looked up and found herself in a strange room. The walls were brightly coloured and a large black box stood in the corner. All the furniture pointed to this box. What could it be?

"Mother?"

Hunith turned her head.

"Merlin, where are we? What happened? Why did you send that note?"

"Mother, you have to listen to me and you have to accept what I'm about to do. I woke you up first so I could warn you. I-"

"You're going to tell them?"

Merlin smiled sadly at his mother.

"That's why you brought us here, so you can tell them."

"Yes."

Hunith walked over and embraced the boy in her arms. Except no- he wasn't a boy. These past few years in Camelot he had blossomed, become a man.

"I am so, so proud of you, my son. And I have seen enough in Arthur to know he will accept you for what you truly are."

"I hope so."

** FemaleMerlin FemaleMerlin FemaleMerlin FemaleMerlin FemaleMerlin**

Arthur woke to pain that felt like a boxing match was taking place in his head.

"Ugh" Arthur groaned as he opened his eyes and pulled himself upright

"Have a nice nap, Princess?"

"What? Where are we? And where is that idiot of a servant?"

"The only idiot here is you but if you're looking for a servant I'm right here!" Merlin's painfully cheery voice rang around the room.

"And as for where we are, Merlin claims we are in the future, around 2012 to be precise" Percival spoke as if he were unsure whether or not to believe this fact.

"Yeah, well, we all know Merlin has had too many bed time stories off Gaius"

"Hey!" Gaius said frowning "I have much more important things to do than read Merlin _stories."_

"We are in the future," all faces turned to Hunith, interested to hear what she had to say, "and Merlin here has something to show you."

With those words, Merlin picked up a small black rectangle and pressed a button on it and the black box in the corner sprang to life.

"Ah" Arthur reached to pull out his sword but found it was not there, "what is this sorcery and where is my sword?"

"This is called a television, it is not magic, it is something humans in the future have created. This is what I brought you here for. To show you."

"Wait" Percival looked confused, "_you _brought us to the future- how?"

Merlin took a deep breath and glanced nervously around the room. Hunith gave him an encouraging smile and he lifted his arm.

"Merlin what are you do-" Arthur stopped at the sight before him. At the end of Merlin's hand was a dancing golden flame, and his eyes were sparkling a similar colour.

"Y-you?" Arthur choked out, shock filling his face "you're a sorcerer?!"

Gaius answered for him, a proud smile covering his face "Yes, and a powerful one at that"

"Well it certainly explains a lot" Gwaine chuckled throwing himself into one of the chairs "Wow! These things are comfy"

"But when did you learn" Gwen asked, her tone nervous but curious.

"I never learnt it, I was born with it" Merlin glanced at Arthur who was still staring in shock "to me, magic is instinctual; I was using spells before I could even talk."

"It's true" Hunith smiled gazing proudly at her son "he always was a troublesome child."

Gwaine chuckled at this, "now that, I can imagine."

"You lied to me?" Arthur seemed to have regained his voice.

"I had to, I-"

"All the years and you've lied to me!" His voice was raising now.

"Arthur-"

"I trusted you and you were a sorcerer!"

Merlin snapped. "You would have had me killed"

"I-" Arthur tried to interrupt but there was no stopping Merlin now.

"No, Arthur! If I had of told you, you would of told Uther, and I would have been executed or burnt, or whatever other punishment Uther could think of. Just because of the way I was born."

"I-"

"Do you have any idea what it's like? To be hunted for nothing more than the way you were born. To live in fear of one slip up that could lead to your death. To have hide who you really are. No . You don't. Well I'll tell you. It hurts. It's scary and terrifying and downright dangerous, but most of all it hurts. And it's lonely. It's lonely, to be more powerful than any man you know, and have to live like a shadow. To be special, and have to pretend you're a fool. All because of one mans hatred for something he didn't even understand"

Merlin stopped, apparently having run out of steam. His face finally showed how he really felt. What was always there but hidden by the smarmy comments and wide grin. The pain in his eyes and the tiredness in his face. The exhaustion from what he had to do, the secrets he had to keep, finally there for everyone to see.

"Merlin" Gwen was the first to speak "I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault" he turned back to Arthur and there was a tiredness in his voice as he spoke "Magic isn't evil. Sure it can be used for evil but then again it can be used for good. Just like a sword. A sword in the wrong hands can be deadly. But put it in the hands of a good man and he could save thousands."

Arthur was wary as he spoke "My father- he always said magic was an evil. Maybe he was wrong."

"He was" Merlin's face grew hard "Magic isn't always a choice. I didn't choose my destiny, the same way you didn't choose yours."

"You have a destiny?"

Merlin smiled weakly, "Sure, sit down I'll show you"

Arthur, the knights, Gwen, Hunith and Gaius all took a seat, all with very different expressions varying from amusement (Gwaine) to concern (Hunith). Merlin lifted up the black rectangle again and pressed another button; it was time to watch the show.


	3. Author's Note- Please Read

**Authors Note- Please read**

I am in the process of writing 'The Dragons Call.' I have exams upcoming so it may take a while to finish, so, would you rather I uploaded the first half this week and the second half in a couple of weeks when my exams are done or upload it all in one go although that may take a while? Please comment your choice in the reviews, and thank you all for your support, this story has had a lot more attention than I imagined it would when I started writing it, so THANK YOU :D

**Laura-MerlinTHG-etc**

**(** FemaleMerlin**)**


	4. The Dragon's Call Part 1

**[Merlin walks through the countryside to Camelot.] **

**KILGHARRAH; "No young man, no matter how great, can know his destiny. He cannot glimpse his part in the great story that is about to unfold. Like everyone, he must live and learn. And so it will be for the young warlock arriving at the gates of Camelot. A boy that will, in time, father the legend. His name: Merlin."**

"Well you've got a big name to live up to there, eh Merlin?" Gwaine jokes, breaking the tension. Everyone laughs nervously before turning their focus back to the screen.

**[Merlin enters Camelot and Uther addresses a crowd from the balcony in the Square.] **

**UTHER; "Let this serve as a lesson to all. This man, Thomas James Collins, is adjudged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And, pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king, **("Fair and just? Yeah right" mutters Merlin) **but for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass."**

**[Uther raises his arm, then lowers it as a signal to the executioner. Thomas Collins is beheaded. People gasp.] **

Gwen lets out a gasp. Elyan turns to Merlin "No wonder you were scared of telling us if that was your first impression of Camelot"

"I know, I had to learn quickly to hide my powers."

**UTHER; "When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos, but with the people's help magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin."**

"Celebrating the death of an innocent man? I hardly see the need to party" Merlin mutters sarcastically.

"Merlin, Uther was blinded by fear, the death of Ygraine-" Gaius is cut off by Merlin.

"And who's fault was that, eh?"

Arthur looks up at the mention of his mother. "What do you mean? Magic caused my mothers death, didn't it?" Both Gaius and Merlin look away guiltily. The others watch them confused, except Arthur who begrudgingly returns back to looking at the screen.

**MARY COLLINS [Wailing] ; There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic! It is you! With your hatred and your ignorance! You took my son! And I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son. **

**UTHER; Seize her! **

**MARY COLLINS;[Chants a spell] [Mary disappears in a whirl of wind and smoke.]**

**[Merlin enters the palace and addresses a guard.] **

**MERLIN; Where would I find Gaius, the- the court physician? **

**[Guard points. Merlin walks up steps and knocks on the open door to the physician's quarters and peeks inside.]**

**MERLIN; Hello? **

**Hello? Gaius? [clears throat] **

**[Gaius trips over backwards from the bookshelf stairs and the railing breaks. Merlin's eyes glow and he slows time while also using magic to move a bed under Gaius before he hits the floor.]**

"When you said instinctual you really meant it" Gwen looked in awe at Merlin.

Merlin shuffles embarrassed, "well, um, yeah"

Hunith notices his discomfort and smiles at him "Honey, saving a life is nothing to be embarrassed about"

"I'm just not used to the attention I guess"

**GAIUS; What did you just do? **

**MERLIN; Erm... **

**GAIUS; Tell me! **

**MERLIN; I- I- I have no idea what happened**.

Gwaine smirks "Sure you don't."

"Well I was hardly about to admit to my magic right after seeing someone executed for it!"

**GAIUS; If anyone had seen that... **

**MERLIN; Er, no! That- that was, that was nothing to do with me. That- that was... **

**GAIUS; I know what it was! I just want to know where you learned how to do it!**

"I never learnt magic."

"I was taught that magic corrupts, now I see sometimes it is not a choice" said Leon, smiling at Merlin.

"I would still choose it even if it was a choice, without magic, I have nothing."

Hunith turns to her son "Now that's not true!"

**MERLIN; Nowhere. **

**GAIUS; So how is it you know magic? **

**MERLIN; I don't.**

**GAIUS; Where did you study?... Answer me! **

"Feisty Gaius" smirked Gwaine, earning himself a dark look form Gaius.

**MERLIN; I- I've never studied magic or, or been taught. **

**GAIUS; Are you lying to me, boy? **

"No" Hunith seemed almost proud as she spoke this one word.

**MERLIN; What do you want me to say? **

**GAIUS; The truth! **

**MERLIN; I was born like this!**

**GAIUS; That's impossible! Who are you? **

"Why did you think it was impossible?" asks Percival, genuinely curious.

"Well let's just say there's no one else quite like Merlin" Gaius replies smirking.

"You can say that again!"

Gwaine joins the others laughing at his own joke.

**MERLIN; Oh, erm... **

**[Merlin pulls off his backpack.] **

**MERLIN; I have this letter. **

**[Merlin gets a letter out of his bag and hands it to Gaius.] **

**GAIUS; I- I don't have my glasses. **

**MERLIN; I'm Merlin. **

**GAIUS; Hunith's son? **

**MERLIN; Yes! **

**GAIUS; But you're not meant to be here till Wednesday! **

**MERLIN; It is Wednesday.**

This earns a laugh from the group. "Really Gaius" asks Hunith. Gaius looks away awkwardly.

**GAIUS; Ah, right then. You better put your bag in there. **

**MERLIN; You- you won't say anything about, erm... **

**GAIUS; No. Although, Merlin, I should say thank you.**

"I knew you were special even then" Gaius smiled, pride in his voice.

**HUNITH [voiceover]**

**My dear Gaius, I turn to you for I feel lost and alone and don't know who to trust. It is every mother's fate to think her child is special, and yet I would give my life that Merlin were not so. Ours is a small village and he is so clearly at odds with people here that, if he were to remain, I fear what would become of him. He needs a hand to hold, a voice to guide, someone that might help him find a purpose for his gifts. I beg you, if you understand a mother's love for her son, keep him safe, and may God save you both.**


End file.
